1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an air baffle apparatus for an overland vehicle drawn by a tractor, and more particularly to an air baffle adapted for deployment in a substantially vertical position on the drawing vehicle in releasably adjustable operative attitude to divert air moving along the side of the drawing vehicle and thereafter around the trailer which is being towed, thereby reducing the air resistance, turbulence and drag otherwise experienced by the trailer; the apparatus permitting the towing vehicle to acquire improved performance characteristics as a consequence of its employment.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is well known that decreasing the air resistance experienced by an overland vehicle as it travels along at highway speeds results in enhanced fuel economy. In an effort to decrease the wind resistance experienced by an overland vehicle, a variety of different air baffle devices have been employed. These prior art devices operate in a similar fashion whereby the baffle causes air to be deflected around a portion of the overland vehicle for purposes of improving the performance characteristics of the subject vehicle. In the trucking industry, the use of variously designed air baffles, deployed on the tractor, have been employed for purposes of deflecting the air streaming over the top of the vehicle, to cause it to be moved around an accompanying trailer, and as a consequence, to increase the fuel efficiency experienced by the tractor. It should be understood that the prior art air deflectors currently in use are usually deployed on the roof of the tractor to divert air over that portion of the accompanying trailer which extends above the roof of the tractor. The prior art air baffles thus prevent the trailer from capturing air which is streaming over the top surface of the tractor, and as a consequence, the air baffle decreases the wind resistance which is experienced by the tractor-trailer combination.
As may be appreciated, the deployment of the prior art air baffle assemblies on tractor-trailer combinations have produced numerous laudible results; including the increased fuel efficiency of the tractor-trailer combination, and the somewhat improved handling characteristics of the tractor-trailer. It should be understood that the prior art air baffle assemblies deployed on the roof of the tractor cab works well substantially to decrease the wind resistance which the accompanying trailer tends to experience. However, the prior art devices do not sufficiently decrease the wind resistance which is experienced by the tractor-trailer. As an example, tractor-trailer combinations which operate on two-way highways frequently experience significant wind resistance, and turbulence associated therewith, and difficulties of control when they encounter and pass another truck, or tractor-trailer moving in the opposite direction in a closely adjacent lane. It should be understood, that as two tractor-trailers move closely by each other in opposite directions at highway speeds, the operators of these vehicles experience significant wind resistance as the air which is being pushed in front of the passing tractor, and the turbulence associated therewith, moves into the space created therebetween the tractor and the accompanying trailer. When two tractor-trailers pass each other going at high speeds in opposite directions, the venturi effect renders the operation virtually unmanageable. This air and turbulence, in some cases, is somewhat violent, causing the tractor to be slowed suddenly. The rather sudden deceleration causes the tractor and the trailer to sissor in a vertical fashion. It should be understood, that in some circumstances, the creation of this sissoring motion is quite dangerous and can cause the operator of the tractor-trailer to lose control with obvious harmful effects.
While it has been known that the employment of an air baffle will decrease the wind resistance of a vehicle on which it is deployed, such prior art devices have been less than satisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, the air baffles have tended to be molded, or shaped into a precise form, thus precluding deployment of the air baffle in any position, except the roof of the vehicle, or, the air baffles are not capable of adjustment in an appropriate attitude without the use of tools.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an air baffle to divert air moving along the side of a tractor wherein the air baffle could be installed on the tractor with minimal alterations to the accompanying tractor and which could thereafter be deployed in an operative attitude with little or no delay in the operation of the tractor-trailer and without the use of any tools.